Dotek
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Jenom první dotek je nechtěný.


**Originál: **Touch My Skin To Keep Me Whole

**Odkaz: **asylums**(**.**)**insanejournal**(**.**)**com/daily_deviant/370112**(**.**)**html (Závorky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **leela_cat

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** sex, nějaký ten neslušný výraz

* * *

**DOTEK**

Poprvé se dotkneme náhodou. Zavadím prsty o Snapeovo nahé předloktí, když přebírám hlídku od Dawlishe, toho líného testrálího lejna.

Vejdu do světnice v chalupě, kam jsme Snapea uklidili, a jako první vidím, jak náš host ukazuje Dawlishovi dva prsty a ten budižkničemu mu odpovídá vytaženou hůlkou a obvyklým nedostatkem smyslu pro humor. Rychlý pohyb mé ruky ho naštěstí umravní včas.

Zatracená práce, dokonce i já si dvakrát rozmyslím, než uřknu svědka pod ministerskou ochranou před očima druhého bystrozora. Bez ohledu na to, jak moc mě ten parchant provokuje.

Ne, že by na tom záleželo, ale Dawlish taky nemusí vědět všechno. Takže zavrčím: "Schovej tu hůlku. Vykuchám tě zaživa, jestli Snape skončí místo u výslechu u Munga ve špitále."

"Ale on -"

Na Dawlishovy výklady mívám trpělivost málokdy - ministerstvo by taky nemuselo najímat každého nekňubu! Skočím mu do řeči a zdůrazním svá slova dalším pohybem hůlky. "Je to ministerský svědek a my ho máme chránit. Navíc je _bývalý_ - " odfrknu si, abych tu pachuť dostal z huby. "Smrtijed a nejspíš zná víc kleteb a černé magie, než ty si umíš představit. Neozbrojený nerovná se bezbranný."

"Ale - "

"Vždycky ve střehu!" Štěknu po něm.

Oba, Dawlish i Snape, sebou tak trhnou, že málem vyprsknu smíchy. Merline, miluju, když se mě bojí.

Než se Dawlish vzpamatuje, kývnu na Snapea. "Vstávej. V kuchyni máme večeři z té hospody na rohu a já nebudu čekat, až vystydne."

Snape krátce kývne, otočí se na podpatku a vyjde ze dveří. Následuji ho, a i když jedním uchem poslouchám, abych slyšel, jestli a kdy se Dawlish odporoučí, většinu pozornosti věnuji Snapeovi.

Snape rázuje chodbou s hrobovou vážností, jako by si šel pro Polibek a hábit za ním povlává, ale já nemůžu zapomenout, jak se mu rozšířily oči a naskočila mu husí kůže, když jsem se ho dotknul.

Na konečcích prstů ještě pořád cítím jeho jemnou pleť a ozvěny černé magie, která mu proudí v žilách.

ooooo

Druhý dotek si naplánuju na další den. Snape sedí v knihovně s hrnkem kávy v jedné ruce a knihou v druhé. Efektní hábit vyměnil za černé džíny a volnou černou košili. Když zaboří nos do knížky, dlouhé vlasy zastíní jeho obličej.

Sednu si vedle něj. Pohovka je malá, takže se naše nohy příhodně dotýkají.

"Nedělej to," prskne vztekle, aniž by zvedl hlavu a věnoval mi jediný pohled.

"Co? Nemám si sedat?"

Počastuje mě pouze nespokojeným zahučením, k němuž po chvilce přidá hlasité usrknutí kávy. No dobrá. Tak já si položím ruku na stehno a zaškrábu malíčkem po švu jeho kalhot.

Ucukne rukou a při té příležitosti polije kávou sebe, knížku i gauč. Zvedne hlavu a zuřivě se na mě zamračí. Tenhle výraz člověku ublíží míň, než kletba, ale ne zas o tolik, a musím uznat, že na mě dělá dojem. Velký dojem.

"Parchante," zasyčí Snape. Zvedne se, mrskne po mně svůj šálek i knížku a vztekle odkráčí z pokoje.

_Nuže_, pomyslím si, zatímco pozoruji, jak odchází, _můj dotek ho vzrušuje_. Ta myšlenka je zpočátku tak nepochopitelná, že než se vzmůžu na slovo, Snape zmizí ve své ložnici a zamkne dveře. Proto se rozhodnu nechat ho být a soustředit se zatím na problémy, které je třeba vyřešit jako první - například na nezvanou erekci ve svém klíně.

ooooo

O tři dny později jsem víceméně tam, kde jsem byl. Když se ho jemně, nenápadně dotknu, Snape se nadále rozklepává a dělá se mu husí kůže, nicméně všechny ostatní podněty se zdají vést k výbuchu vzteku.

Což je důvod, proč teď stojím v koupelně, zírám na sebe do zrcadla a dumám, jestli ho odpuzuje má nejnovější jizva. Ne, že bych někdy dřív byl z růže květ, ale... místo, abych dokončil myšlenku, ohmatávám důlek ve svém nose. Rosier mi ufikl pěkný kousek, než jsem ho dostal. Můžu být rád, že mi zůstalo aspoň oko, počítám.

Zrcadlo vydá nesouhlasný zvuk. "Zase černá magie?"

"Tak jest."

"Není to tak zlé, zlatíčko," ubezpečí mě zrcadlo. "Každý mladý kouzelník, který za něco stojí, by byl pyšný, kdyby tě měl vedle sebe."

Pohrdavě se uchechtnu - ne zrcadlu, ale sobě. Se mnou by to teda vyhrál. Vlasy pomalu všechny šedivé a jedna nezhojitelná jizva od Smrtijedů a podobné pakáže vedle druhé.

"To máme tu dnešní mládež," povzdechne si zrcadlo. "Kam tenhle svět spěje, kdo ví. To za mého mládí - "

Radši odejdu z koupelny, ještě pár vět a musel bych ho uřknout. A já už mám po krk nakupování zrcadel a tohle není zas tak špatné. Jones mi radil, ať si pořídím mudlovské, ale co se zrcadlem, když neodmlouvá?

ooooo

O víkendu před začátkem procesů mám noční službu. Dawlish a Jones ze svého stanoviště v domě přes ulici nehlásí nic dobrého a Snape se zdá ještě nesnesitelnější, než obvykle - štěká po všem, co se jen pohne a kousavé urážky rozdává na potkání. Mothersill, ten zatracený mizera, skočí do krbu, sotva já z něj vypadnu a zmizí dřív, než stačíme prohodit jediné slovo.

"Konečně odtáhl." Snape si založí ruce na prsou a přes nos si mě změří.

Z jeho vyzývavého postoje je mi jasné, že číhá na příležitost s někým se pohádat, a tak jen škubnu rameny a věnuji mu to, co v mém podání platí za úsměv. "Hrnek čaje by bodnul," řeknu, projdu kolem něj do kuchyně a dbám na to, aby se cestou má ruka dotkla jeho paže. "Dáš si taky?"

Snape něco zamumlá - nepochybně urážku - ale nakonec mě následuje a já to pokládám za první krok k vítězství.

Sedíme u stolu, pijeme čaj, chroupeme kakaové sušenky a nedíváme se jeden na druhého. Nakonec to Snape nevydrží, bouchne svým hrnkem o stůl takovou silou, že slyším, že se něco rozbilo, a vyprskne: "Myslíš to vážně?"

Pohodlně se opřu a zamyšleně se na něj zadívám. Rty má stisknuté do tenké linky a s koutky úst, stočenými dolů, vypadá jeho nos ještě větší, než normálně. Levou ruku položí na stůl, šlachy tak napjaté, že se zdá, jako by vibrovaly.

Zaplaví mě taková vlna chtíče, že zatajím dech a nedokážu říct ani slovo. Je na půl cestě ke dveřím, když se mi konečně podaří odpovědět. "Co mám myslet vážně?"

Snape se zarazí na místě. Ruce má spuštěné podél těla, prsty zaťaté v pěst a záda rovná jako pravítko. "Co mi děláš. Má to být nabídka, nebo blbý smysl pro humor?"

Jeho tón prozrazuje moře bolesti a očekávání; ale ani jedním se teď nechci zabývat. Ne, když by se napětí v místnosti dalo krájet a můj penis se hlásí o slovo.

Pomalu vstanu a tak tiše a opatrně, jak jen můžu, se vydám k němu. Jako bych měl před sebou divokého hipogryfa. Ztuhne ještě víc, když se přiblížím skoro na dotek - jeden špatný krok a uteče.

Jakmile stojím přímo za ním, přejedu mu rukama po pažích. Zarazím se těsně nad zápěstím, kde už bych se dotknul holé kůže. "Nikdy si nedělám srandičky z vážných věcí." Málem dodám _chlapče_, ale pak si vzpomenu na Brumbála, a jak velká je to chyba.

"Umřu," řekne úplně s klidem, jako by mluvil o počasí. "Akorát nevím, která strana mě zabije."

Sevřu jeho zápěstí palci a prsty, překvapený nečekanou kombinací křehkosti a síly. "Zas tak si nelichoť. Málokdo z nás má šanci umřít stářím a nudou, zastlaný v posteli s armádou lékouzelníků okolo."

I přes železnou sebekontrolu mu unikne zachvění a krátký chraplavý zvuk. Skloní hlavu, pramen vlasů mu sklouzne dopředu a odhalí bílý zátylek.

Udělám krok, dva blíž, aby mě cítil na zádech a přitisknu rty těsně nad límec jeho košile. Chutná po hořkých mandlích a trochu nasládle. "Nedělám to s tím, koho nechci a s tím, kdo nechce mě. Jestli máš zájem, vyjádři se. Jestli ne, hned tě pustím a můžeme se bavit o volbách nebo podobné hovadině."

"Nejsem případ pro _charitu_," vyprskne znechuceně. Pak se vymaní z mých rukou, otočí se a dodá: "A kdybych neměl zájem, tak to řeknu."

Kouše a jazyk cpe, kam nemá, líbá nezkušeně, se spoustou slin a tak zoufale vášnivě, že se mi vaří krev v žilách. Přitisknu se k němu, obejmu to hubené tělo a začnu ho učit, jak se to dělá správně.

oooo

Pomalu stoupáme nahoru, jeden schod po druhém - musím uzavřít krb, zamknout, nastavit kouzelný poplašný systém - a taky se potřebuji dotýkat a nechat se dotýkat. Než se tímhle tempem dostaneme do jeho ložnice, dům je bezpečnější než Azkaban a Snape vydává krátké uražené zvuky, zatímco mi rychle rozepíná košili.

Žádné neohrabané tápání, ne se Snapem. Co já vím může být panic a je mu sotva něco přes dvacet, ale má víc sebekázně, než většina kouzelníků dvakrát, ba třikrát starších, než on.

"Teď mě budeš šukat," řekne a propaluje mě pohledem. "Ale příště to udělám já tobě."

Ani se nesnažím potlačit pobavený úsměv. "To si myslíš?"

"To vím." Důrazně kývne, pak odstoupí k posteli a svlékne si šaty.

Je vychrtlý na kost a celý sukovitý, ale má v sobě houževnatost a sílu a odhodlání neskrývat přede mnou své vybledlé Znamení Zla. Zachvěju se. Černá magie, pulsující pod jeho nahou kůží, ve mně vzbuzuje něco, co jsem necítil od té doby, co jsem ještě ve škole ohnul Dolohova přes lavičku na famfrpálovém hřišti.

Zavrčím a jdu k němu, cestou shazuji šaty, až jsem zrovna tak nahý, jako on sám. Oči se mu rozšíří, když uvidí mé jizvy, tak mu dám čas, aby vycouval - ale zbytečně. Jenom mírně roztáhne nohy, tak akorát, abych začal tušit, co na mě čeká.

"Nezapomeň," řeknu, s očima upřenýma na Snapeův penis, zatímco si sedám obkročmo přes jeho stehna, "že co se stane, nedá se odestát."

Místo odpovědi nečekanou silou nadzvedne boky a nohy - samozřejmě se mě snaží shodit na sebe, jenže já nemám v plánu spokojit se s nějakou sprostou rychlovkou. Ne, když vidím, jak je citlivý na každý dotek. A temný jak noc.

Zvednu se nad ním na všechny čtyři a okusuju a olizuju každý kousek kůže v dosahu: hrudník, ramena, paže, krk. Můj rozkývaný penis nechává na jeho kůži vlhkou cestičku preejakulátu.

"Salazare," zasykne a natáhne se po mně, zapře se o má ramena, aby se mohl nadzvednout a otírat se o mne. Jeho Znamení se tiskne k mému bicepsu a přísahám, že cítím, jak mě pálí. Abych se rozptýlil, narovnám se na kolenou a ta věc se mě přestane dotýkat.

Zavře oči, pootevřenými ústy zasténá a zatne prsty do prostěradla, když jeho penis sklouzne na své místo pode mnou. Pomalu vlní boky. Otírat se nasucho o můj zadek nemůže být dvakrát příjemné, ale to mu zřejmě nevadí. Ovšem mně jo.

Abych upoutal jeho pozornost, lehce přejedu nehty po jeho bradavkách a dál přes vystouplá žebra na břicho. Jemné svaly se pod mým dotekem zachvějí, vyskočí mu husí kůže. Snape zakloní hlavu, se zasyknutím vyvrcholí a na můj šourek dopadne sprška semene.

"Oh," řekne Snape, když je po všem, a věnuje mi zlomyslný úsměv.

_Kdepak, to nestačí_, pomyslím si. Ne, když mu souvislé myšlení zjevně nedělá potíže.

"_Teď _ tě budu šukat," zavrčím, a jeho penis se pode mnou pohne. Zavrtím se na něm, rozmáznu jeho semeno po sobě i po něm a zeptám se: "Olej?"

Sebere z nočního stolku neoznačený kelímek a hodí ho po mně. Ze samolibého úšklebku je mi jasné, že lubrikant připravil sám. Nejspíš na tom složitém výmyslu, co má schovaný v koutě.

Couvnu, usadím se mezi jeho nohama a dobře si ho prohlédnu. Pěkné, těžké koule, péro tak akorát, a díra, na kterou stoprocentně nikdy nikdo nesáhl. "Peřinu."

Ignoruji jeho dotaz _Na co?_, stejně jako fakt, že se zvedl na loktech, aby mě mohl sledovat. Strčím mu ruku pod zadek, zvednu ho a zasunu pod něj polštář.

Když se můj kluzký prst poprvé dotkne jeho otvoru, zvrátí hlavu dozadu a široce rozevře nohy. Napodruhé se celý zachvěje, natočí boky a jeho penis se znovu začne plnit krví.

"Podrž si nohy nahoře," nařídím a on promptně poslechne, s ochotou, jakou jsem u něj nezažil.

"Ne, že mi něco uděláš," varuje mě. Hbitým pohybem jazyka si olízne rty a já přímo slyším, jak v duchu načíná kletbu.

"V tom případě pusť šukání z hlavy." Vytáhnu prst a nechám ho položený na svraštělém uzlíčku svalů. "Protože to _bude _ bolet, než to začne být tak skvělé, že budeš myslet, že to nedokážeš vydržet."

Chvilku se nic neděje, ale nakonec si přitáhne nohy ještě výš a trhaně vydechne. Pohladím ho po boku, načež zamumlá: "No tak dělej."

Připravuju ho pečlivě, volnou rukou ho hladím všude, kam dosáhnu - jen ne na penisu - a když jsem s ním konečně hotový, nedočkavě se mi vrtí pod rukama. Nohy má položené přes má stehna, asi už je nemohl udržet. Natáhne se po mně a prsty se mu reflexivně svírají.

Když do něj vniknu, do kluzkého, hladkého horka, otevře doširoka ústa. Tichý, nehlasný výkřik se mi zatne do páteře a nemilosrdně sevře můj penis.

Přestanu, se zaťatými zuby čekám. Zůstávám na kraji, dokud mi nevrazí paty do zad a sám mi nevyjde vstříc.

"Šukej mě." Příkaz, ale hodí se mi, a tak pro tentokrát poslechnu.

Popadnu ho za nohy, hodím si je na ramena, předkloním se a málem ho zlomím vejpůl. Otevírá se pro mě a já si ho pomalu beru a líbám ho na rty. Neví přesně, co má dělat, ale obejme mě kolem krku, vklouzne mi jazykem do úst a zvedá své boky proti mně.

Když zavadím o jeho prostatu, Snape nám málem oběma překousne jazyk. Když se naše ústa odtrhnou, jsou plná krve, ale to neznamená, že bych ho nechal změnit názor. Naopak, pronikám do něj ještě rychleji a hlouběji, popadnu jeho pravou ruku, ponořím ji do lubrikantu, vsunu ji mezi nás a obtočím ji kolem jeho penisu.

"Do toho," kývnu. "Vyhoň se."

Uraženě si odfrkne, ale jeho ruka se začne hýbat. Nahoru a dolů, nejdřív nešikovně, ale za chvilku už v rytmu s mými přírazy. Moc brzo, moc rychle, ale nejde to jinak, touha mě ovládá a nutí mě přirážet do jeho těla. Snapeova ruka také zrychlí, pohybuje jí trhaně, bez ladu a skladu a druhou mi zaboří do vlasů.

Zvedne se ve mně něco, čemu nikdy nechci dát jméno, otočím hlavu a přitisknu otevřená ústa na jeho Znamení. Rty mi brní. Snape zasykne, nerozumím co, škubne mi za vlasy a přitiskne mi své předloktí na obličej.

Než se stačím byť jen nadechnout, sám se nabodne na můj penis, jak nejhlouběji ho může dostat, sevře svaly a v několika proudech vyvrcholí.

V očích má vítězný pohled, vím - myslí si, že mě převezl, dostal dva orgasmy na můj jediný. Jako by to bylo něco, čím se člověk může chlubit. Líně se protáhne, jeho Znamení zmizí z dosahu mých úst. Přejede po něm dlaní.

Proletí mnou vlna majetnictví. Ten chlapec patří mně, ne zablešenému Šmejdovi Zla, kterému nakopalo prdel batole! Rychle z něj vyklouznu, nespokojené zasténání ignoruji, shodím jeho nohy a změním polohu. Jednou rukou mu přidržím to prokleté předloktí nad hlavou, druhou popadnu vlastní penis a začnu za něj tahat, škubat, svírat ho. Přirážím do vlastní ruky, znovu a znovu, rychleji a rychleji, dokud se s výkřikem neudělám na Snapeův obličej, vlasy i Znamení.

Když se mi vrátí zdravý rozum, shlédnu dolů na něj.

.

Olizuje si mé semeno ze rtů - neuvěřitelný pohled, a můj ochabující penis ještě naposledy zapulsuje.

"Nejsi zrovna ten, na koho jsem čekal," řekne Snape a v očích mu probleskne bolest s lítostí, "ale co nadělám."

"Pravda." Skloním se, přišpendlím ho k posteli a jazykem mu slíznu kapku semene z nosu. "Co naděláme."

**KONEC**

* * *

**PP:** Původní název povídky _Touch my skin to keep me whole_ (Dotkni se mě, abych zůstal celý) je verš z písničky Mojo Pin od Jeffa Buckleyho. Nepřišlo mi, že tenhle složitý název by byl až tak signifikantní pro pochopení povídky, abych ho musela zachovávat. Svůj podíl na tom má i fakt, že tu písničku nesnáším. :p S.L.


End file.
